Letal como un cuchillo
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Cuando cumple ocho años comienza a entrenar y sus pensamientos son: No fallaré como lo hizo mi hermana, no traeré deshonra a nuestro distrito. Yo triunfaré como ella debió triunfar. Seré tan letal como un cuchillo y todos me temerán. Este fic participa del Reto "Infancias" del Foro "Días Oscuros".


**Letal como un cuchillo **

**Por_ Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen de Suzanne Collins._  
><em>

_Este fic participa del Reto "Infancias" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

* * *

><p>Clove observa como el filoso metal del cuchillo, se incrusta en la piel del cuello de su hermana mayor y no transcurren demasiado segundos antes que la sangre comience a emanar de la herida como un torrente de color carmesí. El cuerpo de su hermana cae tumbado en el suelo gris de la ciudad en ruinas y Clove siente que sus ojos están a punto de inundarse de lágrimas pero las contiene a duras penas.<p>

—Siempre supe que terminaría así —comenta su madre y Clove clava sus ojos en ella de forma letal—. Ella no era igual de fuerte e inteligente como tú, Clove. Cuando vayas a los Juegos, no fracasarás como tu hermana y no dejarás a nuestro distrito humillado.

Las palabras de su madre son interrumpidas por el sonido del cañón que anuncia la muerte del tributo femenino del distrito dos. Aunque la vida de su hermana ha terminado, ella se siente incapaz de despegar la vista de la pantalla del televisor. Solamente tiene seis años y acaba de presenciar la muerte de su única hermana.

Trata de asimilar que su hermana no va a volver bañada en riquezas y siendo la nueva campeona del distrito dos como ella pensó. Jamás volvería a ver a su hermana.

**~ º ~  
><strong>

_ Cuando vayas a los Juegos, no fracasarás como tu hermana y no dejarás a nuestro distrito humillado._

Las palabras que su madre pronunció cuando su hermana murió, siguen repitiéndose en la cabeza de Clove como una nota mental. Aún recuerda como se sintió cuando su hermana fue cosechada para los Juegos, solamente tenía trece años y nadie se ofreció como voluntaria para suplantarla. Ella jamás puso un pie en los centros de entrenamientos especiales del distrito y fue una de las primeras en caer en el baño de sangre.

—Comenzaré a asistir al centro de entrenamiento —dice Clove cuando se sienta en la mesa para cenar.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? —pregunta su madre de forma impertinente.

Clove la observa fijamente.

—Lo estoy comentando —responde con tono serio—, no pidiendo tu permiso. Lo haré de todas formas.

Solamente tiene ocho años pero el carácter de Clove es decidido e impetuoso.

Su madre sonríe a modo de respuesta, esa hija no le fallará como la otra.

**~ º ~  
><strong>

Es la chica más pequeña que asiste al centro de entrenamientos y Clove se ha dado cuenta como la observan los demás chicos que en un futuro se ofrecerán como tributos, al igual que ella. Lo que más le fastidia es un chico que tendrá once o doce años que siempre se anda carcajeando cuando la ve.

— ¿De qué tanto te ríes? —pregunta Clove de forma directa y el chico se sorprende de que le haya hablado.

— ¿Qué hace una chica tan pequeña por aquí? —Interroga alzando una de sus cejas rubias—. ¿No te han dicho que necesitas tener ocho años para comenzar a entrenar?

—Ya tengo ocho años —contesta cruzándose los brazos—. ¿Tú puedes decir lo mismo?

El chico vuelve a reírse.

—Tranquila, pequeña gacela —dice y extiende su mano en dirección a Clove—. Mi nombre es Cato.

Clove observa la mano extendida con recelo.

— ¿Estás seguro? Puedo ser tal letal como un cuchillo.

—Me gustaría correr el riesgo —asegura el tal Cato con una sonrisa de medio lado.

**~ º ~**

—No fallaré como lo hizo mi hermana —murmura Clove mientras lanza los diferentes cuchillos al blanco, ubicado a tres metros de distancia—. No dejaré humillado al distrito dos. Me ofreceré como voluntaria y regresaré bañada en riquezas.

Una gota perlada de sudor resbala por su frente y Clove siente su respiración agitada. Debería de haberse retirado del centro de entrenamientos hace una hora pero ella sigue allí, tratando de perfeccionar sus lanzamientos a pesar de que el profesor le ha dicho que no es necesario.

El metal frío contra su piel ya es una sensación familiar para ella y disfruta del contacto con sus armas. Ha aprendido a controlarlas y los filosos metales se sienten perfectos en sus manos. No necesita tener altura para ser tan temible como el resto.

— ¿Sigues aquí? —pregunta Cato.

—A no ser que tengas un serio problema de visión, continuo aquí —responde Clove exasperada.

Nuevamente se concentra en su objetivo y el cuchillo termina incrustado en el blanco.

_No fallaré como lo hizo mi hermana, no traeré deshonra a nuestro distrito. Yo triunfaré como ella debió triunfar. Seré tan letal como un cuchillo y todos me temerán, _son los pensamientos de Clove.


End file.
